Lethe's Saga 2: Phoenix Rising
by Eugena
Summary: Summary: After Xena killed some of the gods, she receives the wrath of a survivor from the Underworld. Ares alone can help her. Focuses on the family ties within historical Greek Mythology and not necessarily as portrayed in the show. After Motherhood, AU
1. Family Ties

Disclaimers: Xena, Ares and related characters are property of Renaissance Pictures and Universal Studios. Please R & R.

_Author's Note:_

_Greek mythology is an interest of mine, but I'm not using it to point out whether or not I know more about it than others. The twins and the other myth characters all fit in._

**Lethe's Saga II:**

**Phoenix Rising**

By Eugena

Rated: T

_Summary: After Xena killed some of the gods, she receives the wrath of a survivor from the Underworld. Ares alone can help her. Focuses on the family ties within historical Greek Mythology and not necessarily as portrayed in the show._

_Timeline: After Motherhood. Slight AU since this does not follow the events of the series finale._

****

**Chapter One: Family Ties**

The fatigued god of war made his way effortlessly to the temple of his sister. In the center of the holy shrine stood a marble likeness of her. Clearly, the artist didn't mind seeing her posing for hours as he created his masterpiece.

He chuckled to himself, remembering a time when, in this very spot, young Xena fans wished to replicate her instead of Aphrodite.

A slight breeze alerted him to the fact he was not alone. A large, shadowy figure loomed behind the statue, as if waiting for him. As Ares cautiously danced around the statue, a wing tip soon betrayed the identity of the mysterious one.

"Son," he greeted the fully-grown man beside him.

"Father," his tone betrayed no emotion.

"Why isn't your mother here?" he asked cautiously.

"She is comforting my wife," he answered with disdain, "see for yourself." Ares and Cupid melted into the ether, soon finding them at the new Palace of Aphrodite. Father and son soon were inside a master bedroom that connected to a smaller one. However, the closed door repelled any conformation of this venture.

With out a word, Cupid knocked on the ominous door and Aphrodite left as he entered in.

Ares looked to the mother of three of his sons with bewilderment.

"You came looking for me?" she asked plainly.

"I felt like we have much to talk about."

"Try explaining that to Psyche. She blames you for the death of Zeus."

"I didn't realize that she favored our father. I always viewed him as a womanizer, never able to keep his loins to himself, so to speak. Why should she worry about his passing?"

"She is worried for her son," the goddess spat, "our grandchild!"

"Bliss?" he was taken back, "Why?"

"Without stability in Olympus, who will rule? Regardless of who does, surviving gods will come after you and your family."

"Aphrodite," he said firmly to calm her, "we will defeat them. I won't let anyone harm my family."

"How many gods are still alive, Ares?"

"Lesser gods," he passed them off, "how many of The Twelve still reign?"

"Apollo. You killed his sister."

"Most unfortunate," he sighed compassionless.

"Hermes," she paused, "perhaps."

"What do you mean 'perhaps'?"

****

Xena slid the honing stone easily down her blade. Her thoughts were occupied by the letter she had received from her only surviving child. Eve promised to meet up with her and Gabrielle on their way to Thrace.

Xena questioned her true motives as to why she was visiting that city. It was somewhat out of their way, and she had told Gabrielle they were going there to gather fresh supplies. Yet she knew the significance of that city and wondered if Gabrielle had caught on, too. Surely in all her years of reading, writing and telling stories, she had heard the tale of Thrace?

Thrace was the city closes to Ares' heart. When he could no longer bear living on Olympus (and this was often), he lived in his palace at Thrace. The gods of Olympus too often did not appreciate him there; they believed that his carnal acts of war were too uncivilized for them. They preferred Athena, with her 'civilized' war. She was, of course, the patron daughter of Zeus, nonchalant over the fact that he ate her mother. Yet they were also both dead. The old rein of Olympus was behind them. Only a few other gods remained, and beyond them, only a few older gods. Gods, she shivered, that had been locked away in the Underworld.


	2. Fear and Terror

Disclaimers, etc.: see chapter one.

**Lethe's Saga II:**

**Phoenix Rising**

By Eugena

**Chapter Two: Fear and Terror**

Two raven-haired men faced the remnants of an empty battlefield. Many years ago, there were hundreds of skirmishes on this earthen ground, yet there were none today. War was too afraid. Afraid, not for himself, but for others. He could protect himself, but how could he guard his children?

It had been at least a year since the two men had seen had seen him, yet they refused to look for him on behalf of their sister and mother. These men had been forgotten and written off in legend, and they would leave it that way. They would rather live alone together than to reunite and bring the downfall of everyone.

"I cannot wait any longer," the first one broke the long-standing silence.

"What is a year to us, Phobos, when we can have forever?"

"I suppose that is what Poseidon thought before he died," he retorted.

"I, like you, would prefer not to hide. But if this brings comfort to our sister -"

"We haven't heard from them even before the time of the Twilight. If we cannot go to Father, at least to Mother. If any of them are in danger we can protect them."

"We are protecting them now," he insisted.

"I do not know how they are. I cannot stand this, Deimos! I cannot wait another hour without having word of them."

"Then what are we to do? I will not part from you; we would be weaker. If I am to die, may it at least be with Mother and our sister in my sight."

The brothers looked at each other, their eyes both holding unfaltering determination. Each with the thought of their family on their mind, they faded out with a crimson haze.

****

Xena awoke slowly from her dreamless sleep. Her mind had become too filled with thoughts of Thrace. Her thoughts had not eased since she had last seen Ares. She remembered riding away from Olympus on the day he had saved her family. One thought of a 'thank you,' and she had moved on, yet an ominous foreboding remained in her heart.

Gods. How many had she killed? Did she even stop to think of what each represented? Did she allot them a passing thought. So many had she killed on that day, yet only Ares and his sister Aphrodite remained on her side. She recalled that Aphrodite had wished to save Gabrielle, but could not without the blessing of Athena.

Now everything had changed. She was enough of a god now. Because of her daughter, she damned the Olympians to their obliteration. To oblivion, perhaps, for she still wondered about what happened to the Underworld. Even as a child, she was terrified of the stories of the eldest gods who had only the Underworld to separate them from mortals.

She had thought, perhaps, that the Twilight was a case isolated to The Olympians. Yet even the Erinyes (Furies), the descendants of Uranos, plotted against her. This time there was no case of cutting the blood tie. Although, this could have been their revenge against Ares' treachery.

"No," she reneged aloud, "that would have been Alecto's alone."

Her words began to stir the bard from her sleep. From then on, she kept her thoughts silent.

Manipulation after manipulation that is what she learned from Ares. She had even become quite good with it herself against him, as she had done on the fateful day when they at last released her from her insanity. Ares had nearly set the scenario for her: Alecto liked to Ares and he used her; conversely, Xena used Ares and set him against Alecto to gain her freedom of mind.

Yet, the Erinyes also attacked. Could they have also discovered her deception? Regardless of the answer, their involvement became a signal for much alarm. She wasn't frightened of them, for she had seen them and laughed, however, the descendants of Uranos and Ge terrified her to the point of breathlessness. Other than the next ruling deities, Rhea and Kronos, there were ten other Titans. Each had a name, a place in history, and most of them had a place of torment in Tartarus farther down than mortals go.

Without Hades, son of Kronos, the rich and dismal ruler of the Underworld, what was left of it? Did anyone reign? Death, she knew, still existed, yet where did the souls go? Where they all made to drink of River Lethe and enter into the Asphodel? What of the souls who already lived in Hades? What if, somehow, the Underworld was destroyed along with its ruler? What happened to her child?

She turned away, looking into the trees. The name of her son was still fresh upon her lips. Perhaps she should have thought longer about whom she killed.


	3. Lineage

Disclaimers, etc.: see chapter one.

**Lethe's Saga II:**

**Phoenix Rising**

By Eugena

**Chapter Three: Lineage**

The winds murmured their wistful songs in the girl's ear while she traveled amongst her journey. Peculiarly for this day and time, she had no escort. She bared only a sword at her back and a curled whip at her side. Her horse traveled beside her slowly. She had already been riding the mare for quite some time, so now it was time to give her a break.

Eve had not seen her mother since Ares gave his immortal life for them. She seldom thought of his name. The mere mention of it stirred memories of her days as Livia. She had thought nothing of the gods then, except hers: Ares. She dreamed many nights of the time he would finally let her pursue the relationship she'd always wanted. Yet, even in those days she knew he had always held back. She could never hold a candle to Xena, his one and only mortal beloved.

Then, as if she had not suffered enough torment from his denials, she caught them kissing, kissing more passionately than she had ever. Rage filled her heart, and for that, she lost her engagement. Even Ares was as shocked as she was when they separately discovered that Xena was her mother.

An acrid distaste filled her mouth: she had kissed her mother's lover. Though she did not know at the time, she still felt dirty.

The horse nudged the muzzle forward. Eve had stopped, but the horse wanted to continue. No doubt, it desired water, and so did she.

****

"Do you know what happened after Xena killed so many?" Aphrodite's accusatory tone did not relent.

"A lot of temples went godless," he joked, "so what?"

"The Underworld," she began, "means nothing to us, but means everything to mortal man."

"Then why should we be concerned?"

"Persephone is dead!"

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I do not know when she died, yet I still see Demeter's grief."

Ares remained silence for a long moment in his mourning then responded, "Did Xena do it?"

"I do not know."

"She was a wonderful goddess and never deserved anything ill. I wish, as you do, that she was still alive. Yet I do not understand why you mention The Underworld."

"Who is left to rule it, now that she and Hades are gone?"

"Thanatos still exists, obviously someone is ruling it. Charon, perhaps? Thanatos would be too busy."

"Charon is not a child of Ge. He stayed in The Underworld because he was depressed by Zeus. Now no sons of Kronos remain. Kronos was the most favored of Ge. As his line is now dead, so is hers."

"Yet the more important gods came from Ge. Surely you do not fear the underlings?"

"They are older than us, Ares! Do not make light of them!"

"Are you suggesting I bow to them?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I am merely reminding you that the days of even the favored are numbered.

"Find Xena. Ask her the names of the ones she has slaughtered. At least then we will know who whose wrath we have incurred."

"Can I at least say good-bye to my son? My grandson?"

"I doubt Cupid would want to see you."

Ares looked at her one moment then kissed her, in case he would never see her again.

Aphrodite remained, tears forming in her eyes, as he faded away.


	4. The Heirs of Ares

Disclaimers, etc.: see chapter one.

**Lethe's Saga II:**

**Phoenix Rising**

By Eugena

**Chapter Four: The Heirs of Ares**

The twin gods entered regally into the temple of their father. No one was attending the daily chores, yet the temple was still standing. The building was an unwanted taboo to what was left of the city, but a stronger taboo would be to tear it down. The inhabitants of the past reasoned it was better to let old things pass without alteration.

A slight din of a falling pebble upon a rusting statuette amplified throughout the vacant halls. Phobos' and Deimos' stares affixed to the likeness of their father near an altar.

Phobos was clean-shaven, his skin more like his mother's than his father's. The structure of his face and his eyes, however, emitted the same void of emotion as his father.

Deimos, on the other hand was a mirror image of their lord. Though both sons possessed dark features, Deimos carried no physical traits of their mother. No matter how many times he shaved, his face remained rough as rose's thorns. He looked away, no longer able to bear the image of the man whom much resembled him, whom he resembled.

"I did not hear anyone come in," the voice of an old man answered to himself.

Deimos looked to Phobos. They stood together, facing the direction from which the voice had come.

An elder man, his long beard and hair whitened beyond grey, hobbled slowly upon them. "Master Phobos," he greeted slowly in his surprise, "Lord Ares, what brings you here after all this time?"

"After all this time?" Phobos repeated.

His brother beside him, 'Lord Ares,' turned on an angle, allowing the elder to see his profile. "I am not my father."

At his tone of disgust towards the old man, Phobos grasped his brother's arm firmly. "Patience, brother, and mercy. He is an old man."

"Old man or not," he retorted, "my father would not appreciate giving out mercy."

"You just said you were not your father," the wiser corrected.

"Forgive me, Lord Deimos. You and your brother have always been welcomed here. Shall I prepare your rooms?" he offered.

"Yes," Phobos answered shortly.

"Are you the only one here, Amphied?" Deimos asked.

"No, a few priestesses are still here, but most had left this place after your father stopped coming."

"How did you know he stopped coming?" Deimos asked, "he doesn't come around often."

"His last visit was over twenty-six winters ago."

"That's around the time Xena disappeared," Phobos commented.

"True," Deimos agreed, "after that he never was the same."

Amphied looked from one brother to another, "Xena, you said?"

Deimos nodded.

"She used to come around long before that even. I've worked in the temple here for forty-two years now, and I first saw her thirty-three years ago. Of course that is only what I have seen of her."

Phobos and Deimos said nothing in response, and the three continued in silences for a few moments. Finally, Deimos requested, "We would like to see the priestesses."

Amphied nodded and turned to the nearest corridor to call, "Helena, Amber, Lords Deimos and Phobos are here. They wish to speak to the priestesses." He turned away said to the lords, "They will attend you," and parted to ready their rooms.

Down the hall, two figures slowly came into view. The one on the left possessed curly blonde locks, while the other had medium, straight red hair. The two were approximately the same height and they curtsied before them.

"How may we help you," the blonde asked, "I am Helena," she looked to her comrade, "this is Amber."

"Are you two the only ones left?" Phobos asked disappointedly.

"There are still Della and Kaori, sirs."

"We want to see them," Deimos interjected sharply.

"Amber," Helena addressed her, "bring them here."

Amber nodded and left towards the other end of the temple.

"There are not many people left to attend the temple. We thought Ares was never coming back."

"I am surprised to see anyone here, especially priestesses," Phobos added, "Thrace is a city full of brutish people."

"Do you think, sir, we can not handle trouble?"

"I wasn't implying – "

"I know what you meant," she interrupted, "but rest assured no one of ill intentions dare to come near this temple. Besides, Thrace is not the city you left."

She looked over to Amber, now accompanied by two others. Phobos desperately wanted to know what she meant, but perhaps that was not something she was willing to discuss in the midst of the new arrivals. Both new priestesses looked around Amber's age, twenties, and a sharp contrast to Helena, who was at least ten years older.

The priestess standing next to Amber had long, wavy brown hair and was carrying a pair of hand scythes. The other extra long raven-haired priestess possessed a single dagger tucked at her side.

"This temple has been quiet," the raven-haired said, her brown eyes piercing.

"Yes, what brings you here," the blue-eyed scythe-bearer questioned

"A pressing matter," Phobos answered flatly.

Deimos looked at all of them sharply, in an unspoken threat.

Phobos continued, "Have any gods been here since our father stopped coming?"

All but Helena looked at each other. Finally deciding to speak, Amber answered, "Your mother may have been here."

"Our mother?" Deimos repeated.

"Yes," the scythe-bearer answered, "a few times, but her visits were spread out. I don't remember what times she came."

"I don't know her reasons," the other new priestess added, "we have mostly been concerned over Amphied. He insisted on staying, and that is why we stayed. You see, he is so old; he needed care and -"

"Della," Helena interrupted, "I think they understand." She turned to all of them and requested, "Ladies, can I be alone with our honored guests? I must discuss the temple duties with them."

"We could stay with you," the brown-haired suggested.

"You have your own duties to attend to. Attend them."

As soon as the priestesses departed from Helena, she told the brothers, "I know why you are here, but we can not discuss it in this place."


	5. The City Gates

Disclaimers, etc.: see chapter one.

**Lethe's Saga II:**

**Phoenix Rising**

By Eugena

**Chapter Five: The City Gates**

Far outside the temple walls, the evidence of Helena's cryptic clue revealed itself. The roads were vacant and weeds grew into the seldom-trod dirt paths. Only a few people graced the paths now, and among them a hooded figure passed.

"The city of Thrace is such a quaint place now," the shadow-like figure mused silently, "so awfully strange not to find brutish warlords pillaging the land. This town is nearly dead. It is about time."

A woman looking in her thirties with tightly woven brown blonde locks approached the figure. "Can I offer you some fruit?" She held out a basket with a few goods. The figure backed up quickly, not looking away from the woman. A short breeze drew back the hood from the figure's head.

"Persepine!" the female seller gasped.

The figure turned and ran only a few steps before disappearing in a bright yellow light.

****

The city of Thrace, like others she had encountered on her journey, offered no hostility as she entered its borders. Unlike others, however, this city was greatly unpopulated.

"Perhaps," she surmised, "after Caesar has taken over so many lands, the people of this city have found better places to live." But she knew not of Thrace's legend. "I wonder why mom would want to meet in such a sparse town?"

She wondered aimlessly towards what she hoped was the center of the city. Along the way, she saw the woman with the fruit basket and smiled hospitably to her.

"Would you like a piece of fruit?" the woman asked.

"Oh, no, I'm afraid I don't have much money."

"You look like you could use nourishment after your journey," she reached down into her basket, "here," she said pulling out a pomegranate and giving it to her.

"Thank you so much. You are very kind."

The woman smiled and went on her way.

The traveler gratefully bit into her fruit and continued on.

****

In the center of the city stood a ruin of a statue. Its features were marred bare and it had crumbled to only four feet in height. At its base, the hooded figure waited, hunting its prey with patience. Not too far off in the distance, the traveler, slowly approached the figure, and the latter smiled beneath its hood. The figure counted the traveler's every step, anticipation mounting as she finally came within three paces. The shadow's smile sharpened as she allowed her form to be revealed to the other.

The traveler inhaled one deep, painful breath. Finally putting some logical thought together, she asked, "Are you a god?"

"I thought your mother taught you never to bother with gods."

"You know my mother?"

"Who doesn't know your mother?"

She backed up, "I won't let you use me as a bargaining chip for my mother!"

"No sweetie," the shadow taunted, "you're not a bargaining chip or bait. You're part of the plan."

****

Xena and Gabrielle entered slowly into Thrace. Their legs were long past tired, and for the last hours, they walked their horse in order to give her a break. "I would say this is a small city," Gabrielle began, looking for a familiar place, "but that would only be because of the lack of people."

"I don't see Eve, Gabrielle," Xena said, agitated that this was not the Thrace she once knew.

"It won't be hard to find her. She may not even arrived yet, she probably had longer to travel than we did."

"I would say we could ask around, but who would we ask? Maybe if we keep looking, we will find a business that is still standing."

"Still standing?"

"Yes," she answered nonchalantly, "Thrace used to be a very brutish city. It looks like all the warriors moved out – or were killed. Either way, there has got to be someone who lives here."

"Wait a minute," Gabrielle's thoughts began coming together upon the vague connection, "Thrace, the brutish city, the city of …Ares," Gabrielle turned to her friend and looked at her flatly in the eyes, "why are we really here?"

"We're meeting Eve," she shrugged, trying to pass off the excuse.

"Conveniently in Thrace? Of all places, Thrace? Do you really suspect Eve of going back to Ares?"

"No," she spat quickly, "I just needed to see Ares again. Just to make sure – "

"Make sure of what?"

"He is all right. I have never felt right after leaving him when he gave up his immortality."

"You think you owe him something?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm worried for him, for his children."

"His children? Xena, he's never seem to me like an attentive father."

"Those were the stories of his mortal children, but for his immortal children…" her voice trailed to a murmur.

"Xena, they're immortal. What is there to worry for them?"

"I've killed so many. Gabrielle, you have studied scrolls, you should know that feuding between gods doesn't end soon, at least in a mortal's perspective."

"There was the war with the Titans," she recalled.

Xena cringed; her thought had returned.

Seeing her friend's expression, she asked concerned, "Xena, what is really bothering you?"

"What if by destroying a god, you destroy part of what they protect? Some of the Titans were kept in the Underworld, and I have destroyed their ruler."

"Xena, you should have told me that you have been this worried. We could have talked."

"Hades isn't the only one I killed, but he is the only one I care about. Where is Solan now?"

"Oh, Xena," Gabrielle sighed in empathy and embraced her. She had only seen Xena begin to break down on those things that involved her family, especially her children. "We will find Eve and Ares. Together, all of us will find Solan and Ares' children."

"Ares' children?" she murmured, "Gabrielle, does it seem like it to you that in this city all things are in harmony?"

Gabrielle turned around and looked farther into the city: "Yes, it does."

"Harmony."


	6. The Cover of Skin

Disclaimers, etc.: see chapter one.

**Lethe's Saga II:**

**Phoenix Rising**

By Eugena

**Chapter Six: The Cover of Skin**

_Six years before Xena slept in the ice, summertime at Thrace:_

She knew that Ares had not been a god to throw celebrations, but today was an exception. His priests had lined the front half of the temple, completing the necessary daily duties and insuring that no uninvited guests entered. His priestesses were busy preparing food and getting ready to serve the guests.

The halls in the rear of the temple were lined and decorated in shades of blues, oranges

and yellow, courtesy of Psyche and Aphrodite. Xena herself was adorning a regal emerald gown, fit for her title of princess. The priestesses attended to her as Ares chatted with his son, Cupid, and awaited the arrival of his other children.

Priestesses parted a path in the halls for more newcomers. Xena knew that no warlords had been invited, so she was curious to see whom or what had caused the change. As she moved closer, she caught a glimpse of pink and pearl fabric that became more detailed as the person came forward. She saw two more shadows, one to each side of the first.

"Hello, Xena," the unmistakably cheery voice of Aphrodite greeted her.

Ares turned around and smiled to his sister and former lover.

Xena frowned slightly, knowing she did not have a bond with Ares as Aphrodite, evidence of this attached to either hand of the goddess of love. On the right stood a tall man, favoring his mother, and on the left stood an equally tall man as the mirror image of his father.

The one on the right came to her and bowed: "Beloved of my father, I greet thee."

She nodded, "Hello, Phobos."

The other man also came to her and bowed.

"Deimos."

Together they went to greet their father. Aphrodite was now behind them.

"Aphrodite," Xena greeted quickly.

She watched the men bow to their father then embrace their brother Cupid. Aphrodite kissed Ares in greeting.

"Where is Harmonia?" Ares asked, disappointed.

"She'll be right along," she assured him, "Psyche will be coming with her," she mentioned to Cupid.

Ares sat down in the center one of three chairs. He gestured an offer for Xena to sit beside him. She sat in the chair to his right then Aphrodite sat in the one to his left. The brothers conversed with the three, but Xena was still preoccupied with Harmonia. She had never had a chance to meet her, or if she did, it was only an opportunity for a passing glance.

Several minutes passed before the waves parted again. A woman who looked in her mid-twenties with sandy brown hair and Ares' brown eyes strolled excitedly into the room, carrying a small sculpture. Psyche followed in behind her. With her presence, the temple became calmer than it already had been. Xena felt at peace. Ares stood, and Psyche paused while the other continued forward.

"Of all my children, my heart leaps for the sight of you, my daughter."

"Father, mother, brothers," she greeted, "I am elated to see you all."

As she approached her father, she held the sculpture out to him. Xena could see that it was a bronze depiction of a dog standing by a stag. "I made this for you, father," the woman said, offering it to him.

Ares graciously accepted the present and embraced his daughter: "Harmonia, I have missed you so."

****

"Xena?" Gabrielle asked confused.

"A memory, Gabrielle. Harmonia is here. I can feel it. It is such a warm feeling, her presence."

"Who is Harmonia?"

"Ares' daughter with Aphrodite. She's the only daughter that I know him to have. She must be at the temple. Let's go there."

"What about Eve?"

"The temple would be the best place to meet, if the city is this desolate. If she is here, she would be in there."

****

Helena brought Deimos and Phobos outside of the temple grounds. Here they saw the deserted remains of a city that used to be overrun by barbarians, a place infamous for achieving the disdain of the Olympians.

"There is no one here," Deimos said to his surprise.

"Mostly travelers these days. The time of the Thrace you knew has come and gone; only the temple remains."

"Still I feel…" he paused, unsure of how to express his emotion, "harmony. Harmonia, she is here!"

Helena nodded, "Your mother made me promise to tell no one but her family."

"Does my father know?"

"No," she answered softly.

"He must be so worried. If he knew she was here, he would have visited."

"The last time I talked to your mother, she had not seen him."

"This worries me," he fretted.

Phobos agreed, "Yes, I think we should begin looking for our father after we find Harmonia."

"She won't be too hard to find for you," Helena noted, "she's a god. Only other gods can see her and those she chooses to reveal herself to, but Aphrodite warned her against the latter."

"I am surprised no gods have come here seeking vengeance."

"They may have," she admitted, "but not to my knowledge."

"Then we should find Harmonia before someone else does."

****

Ares and Aphrodite slowly faded into view in front of his temple. Ares had already checked Amphibolis, Potedia and other parts of the now Roman occupied Greece. Aphrodite had finally resolved it in herself to tell him the truth about where their beloved daughter now stayed. Together, they hoped that Helena and the few other still attended the temple and could tell them were Harmonia was living.

As they stepped across the threshold, a cool chill came over Ares, one he had seldom felt before. On the floor, motionless, he found his priest, Amphied, and priestess Amber. Not far from them, Aphrodite saw Kaori and Della. Helena was not among them.

"What's happening here?" Aphrodite asked him.

Ares bent down to Amphied, still feeling his pulse. "He's not dead. He's just – I don't know." Ares saw that the bodies made a gradual path to the altar, and he came before it.

"So glad you could make it," a dark voice said before revealing herself.

Ares and Aphrodite both looked worriedly to the hooded figure. He asked, "What did you do to my servants?"

"You are right, god of war, they are not dead, but they are not conscious."

"Who are you?" Aphrodite inquired, "What could you want with an old priest and a few priestesses?"

"I am surprised that you don't recognize me, at least you, Ares. You have forgotten me."

"I never met you; I don't know who you are."

"Did you forget your nephew so easily, Ares? You hated him until the moment he died."

A melancholy memory returned to Ares' mind. He remembered holding his once-annoying nephew and mourning: "He did not deserve this."

As the reaction in his face changed, the visitor remarked, "So, you remember. You caused him to die, you and your designs on Xena. Her friend's evil spawn caused it all! You should have been chained in Tartarus for it all, left as a plaything for the Titans!"

Ares cringed. No one ever mentioned the Titans without implying a true threat. "So why have you come, nameless intruder? To punish me this far after my actions?"

"I have a name," the figure replied darkly.

"Surely, as you mention Strife, you are not he. And he had no children."

"You know that for a fact, do you? I suppose I don't get the P.R. for an actual being?"

The siblings did not answer, so it continued: "As for my purpose, Ares, I have come to make a sacrifice unto you."

The figure raised its arms, now suspending in the air two golden spheres, one over each hand. Its eyes began to glow golden amber. Another ball grew slowly from on top of the altar.

****

Xena and Gabrielle entered the quiet temple. They looked around, but found no sign of attendants.

"It's abandoned, Xena" Gabrielle said.

Xena slowly began to walk down the halls, preoccupied with old memories. A figure appeared before her, laughing that she did not see it. "If I don't reveal myself to her," it spoke solely to itself, "then she will say I won unfairly." The figure sighed nonchalantly and unveiled itself.

Gabrielle gasped. Xena looked at it threateningly. The figure pushed back its hood.

"Come now, Xena," she chided, "you could never intimidate me."

"And just who are you?" she demanded.

"Who are you? I can tell you that one. You've killed so many that you can no longer even count them. Did you think you'd get to wait unit Tartarus to be punished?"

"I'm not afraid of death or the afterlife."

"Death? I never said you had to die. But, believe me, you fear the afterlife; I see it in your heart. You think you can just be sent for punishment and 'that's ok,' that you justify that you deserve it? Deserve?" she scoffed, "I know your fate. Your fate is with me."

"Who are you?" Gabrielle demanded, "Xena always repents for her wrong."

"Silly child. Now, if I were to capture you first, Xena would pretend that she surrendered to me, that I could not really defeat her." The being was unimpressed.

"Let's bring it on," Xena threatened.

The figure brought forth her right hand, palm facing out, and a liquid yellow energy poured forth into Xena.

"You're a god," Gabrielle gasped.

"I have only defeated her with her wrongs. Now I shall do the same to you."

"What have I done?"

"Have you seen the Underworld lately?"

****

"Xena," the cry bubbled over his lips like blood from a wound. He ran to the altar but could not remove her. "The least you could do is show your face!" By now, he saw Eve in the sphere to the figure's left and Gabrielle on the right.

"You didn't seem interested to meet my acquaintance, although you already know me." The figure complied with his last request.

"Persephone?" Aphrodite asked, shocked.

"Persephone lent me her form in her grief. She drowned herself in me! Knowing that

she could never again see her husband."

"Lethe," Aphrodite revealed, "the River of Forgetfulness."

"The River of Forgetfulness is Strife's child?" Ares asked his sister.

"Daughter, actually," Lethe corrected.

"Never knew Strife had it in him," he commented.

"Well, that's a pun. With me, you 'forget' strife. You forget everything."

"So you are punishing Xena, Gabrielle and Eve by making them forget?"

"I am the River Lethe. I hold many memories."

****

Helena, Deimos and Phobos searched throughout the abandoned streets of Thrace. Each of them was searching for a figure that few others had seen: a figure they hoped no one had seen. Finally stepping into the ether, away from mortal cries, Phobos sought his sister. "Harmonia? Harmonia?" Deimos soon joined him, leaving Helena feeling alone. The second brother paused in his search to gain the aid of their brother: "Cupid, we are looking for Harmonia. Please help us."

Neither brother had seen that one for years, even since before they had last seen Harmonia. At their request, the final brother appeared. Phobos turned to him, having been too deep in his pursuit for Harmonia to realize Deimos had summoned him. "Brother."

"Brother."

Deimos came up behind them. "Harmonia is here; at least I hope she still is."

"I will help you find her," he vowed.

"I am here," a feminine voice answered.

"Harmonia," they greeted her, searching out her form.

"I waited until you were here, Cupid. I hate that we all live apart."

"As do I," Phobos agreed. Deimos silently did also in his heart. Cupid had not noticed; his life filled with aiding his mother, and now his new wife and child.

"I have not been here alone," she stated.

"What do you mean? I do not understand," Cupid told her.

"Perhaps Helena knows," Deimos suggested, "she is outside the ether."

The Children of War and Love left the ether and presented themselves before Helena.

"I am relieved to know you are safe," Helena told Harmonia.

"I thank you for your help."

"Do you know why Persepine would come here?" Harmonia asked the priestess.

"Persephone?" Helena asked, confused, "Persephone is dead. Yet, you say you saw her?"

"I saw her," Harmonia clarified, "she was hiding, but I could still see her."

"Did you see anyone else?"

"Just a mortal girl," she passed the comment off, "I offered her food."

"Strange that someone looking like Persephone would be here," Helena noted, "maybe Amphied would know about this person," she suggested.

"We should return to the temple anyway," Deimos reiterated, "I am determined to see this family reunited."


	7. The Lethic Heart

Disclaimers, etc.: see chapter one.

**Lethe's Saga II:**

**Phoenix Rising**

By Eugena

**Chapter Seven: The Lethic Heart**

Lethe raised one arm and with the other she took a sharp knife to a vein. "Your sacrifice."

"Ichor?" Ares asked.

"That's not very hygienic," Aphrodite chimed in.

"Through my veins, every last word courses. These ones will never make any last

words."

"The will live forever?" Ares asked.

"They won't die, but that does not mean that they will live."

"How will you torture them?"

"With last words. All the curses against them. They will hear them forever. The voices for Gabrielle and Eve will be specific, but Xena will hear collages of voices, echoing out forever."

****

Cupid's wings stirred the still air. Fear and Terror ran down through the halls of war. Though Harmony tried to prevail, malice still won out in this place.

Love and War, polar opposites paired by fate, stood together for the exacting of a judgment. Cupid formed an arrow to aim at the intruding shade.

"Would you like to open my veins, Love's child?"

"Don't!" cried a voice in the distance.

"Lethe, stop!" a familiar voice ordered.

All parties facing the altar turned. All but one sought out the voice of the second, leaving Cupid searching of the first. A haunting flicker of past memories began forming in the shadows of the walls: brown eyes and black wings poised in the air, a distorted mirror image.

"Anteros!" Cupid shouted.

"Anteros!" Aphrodite cried out in distress.

Ares looked between his lamenting sister and his winged son, searching for answers.

"I thought you were a dream," Cupid said to the shadow being.

The other stepped into the light, slowly illumined like Cupid. He was as the other, but with ashen black wings and brown hair.

"I knew that father had a hard time accepting you, brother," he said, "so I doubted that he would accept me."

"Brother?" Ares mouthed in shock.

"Anteros!" Aphrodite ran before him, crying, "I didn't know. I didn't know!" she wailed hysterically.

"You had another child," Ares surmised, "why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

With tears in her eyes, she answered, "He was there, then he was gone. I couldn't accept it. I couldn't believe it."

"How could you not tell me?" he demanded again.

"You spoke to Themis," Anteros explained for him, "'Bear another child and Eros will become a man,'" he looked to Ares, "I am that child."

"Who is Eros?" Ares inquired.

"I am Eros," the once Cupid responded, "I have not been called that since Anteros lived with us."

"I did not even know that Eros was your name."

"Mother and I both blocked the existence of Anteros from our minds from our grief of his disappearance."

"What has brought you here after all this time?" Ares asked of his newfound son.

"I am the one who punishes those who spun love. I have come to avenge your love, father."

"I love Xena whether or not she loves me."

"She has harmed many; for that she must be punished."

"What do you care of her transgressions?" Cupid asked him.

"He has lived with me," the second mysterious voice piped up again.

From the walls where Anteros once stood, a familiar, once forgotten black clad man loomed ominously. One of his arms wrapped about a golden helmet.

"Hades," Ares gasped.

"My lord," Lethe answered from in front of the altar.

"You cannot punish them this way, Lethe," he told her.

"How is it that you are alive, Uncle?" Ares asked.

"You are disappointed to see me or is it that you can not distinguish me? Didn't you realize that the one whom Xena killed was not me? My underling, Pluto, long conspired against me to gain my realm and my wife. Now he has reaped his harvest, yet still undeservingly."

"The Underworld is in ruin," Ares insisted, "Persephone is dead."

Hades sighed in memory: "I left the Underworld to secure it from Pluto's grasp. I was returning to it when Xena destroyed it. Persephone came to visit me," he paused from the sorrow in his throat, "she thought I was dead. She wanted to forget. In Lethe, she could avenge us all."

"Why can't you restore the Underworld? You are its ruler," Cupid persisted.

"Lethe alone can restore it. When she left, the gates closed." He turned to Lethe: "They do not deserve immortality. Nor should they be haunting you forever."

"What should I do?" Lethe asked.

"Tantalus could enjoy company."

"I will not allow it!" Ares objected.

"She now reaps the wrath she has sewn. My word is final."

With everyone's focus upon Hades, Cupid took the only opportunity to even the score. Reaming his arrow, he allowed it to finally find its mark.

"No!" Anteros cried as he and Hades ran to her.

River-ichor flowed from out of her veins and onto the altar. "Congratulations, Love's child, you have sealed her fate. You will all reap the harvest of a world without the entrance to the beyond." She crumbled to the floor: "Thank you, Persephone. At last," she sighed heavily, "I have avenged –"

With no words left for her, she remained only straightened when Deimos brought her into his arms. "I will not let you die. Take my life instead."

"No, brother," Anteros held him off long enough for Hades to don his helmet and Lethe in his arms, both disappearing from sight. Anteros joined him, and there was no one left present to avenge love. Deimos released a gut wrenching sob as he fell to the floor in agony. Seeing a small depiction of his father on the altar's base, he bellowed, "Every day when I look at my reflection, I have to look at you!"

"Deimos," Ares began.

"Stop. I don't want to hear one word out of you!"

"Oh, Deimos," Aphrodite moved to her son.

"I always missed not seeing you, mother. But father, who could only pride in Phobos and I because we are of war, would never see us. Always too busy with his new conquests

and the new country."

Phobos drew nearer to his brother, but Cupid had not as he did not understand him.

Deimos looked up at his mother, then over to his father. "You take from me all that I have beyond this family. It was Lethe's right – it was everyone's right – to punish these three."

Deimos did not move again, and for once, it was Ares who stayed with Cupid and returned to Aphrodite's palace where Psyche and Bliss were. The others remained with grieving Deimos. Helena, who could have only watched the previous events, tried in vain to awaken Amphied and the priestesses.


	8. Celestial Love & Mythology Notes

Disclaimers, etc.: see chapter one.

**Lethe's Saga II:**

**Phoenix Rising**

By Eugena

**Chapter Eight: Celestial Love**

The bed of Lethe was dry, but touching it alone slowly revived the sleeping river. Lethe, still looking much like Persephone, murmured the memories she solely kept. "Anteros," she called him closer.

Hades had lain her down in the bed and was on his knees holding her hand. Anteros came moved to be beside her.

"Thank you for letting me –" she heaved, trying to form the last words.

"You have already avenged –"

"No," she cut him off, "for letting me be your friend." She smiled and looked up mutely to Hades.

Slowly, Lethe's face became progressively Persephone's, but Hades did not pull his wife out of the riverbed. Instead, he spoke unto Anteros, "Go and bring Demeter. She may be able to save Lethe."

On the flight of his wing, through the empty abyss, Anteros would once again see the daylight.

"My beloved," Hades began, "I know you can hear me. I am sorry that you did not know I was alive."

****

Throughout the fields and forests, Anteros glided. Through valleys and mountains unknown, Anteros searched When, at last, he discovered his target, and she turned to him scornfully in rhyme, "Son of Love and Son of War, why have you come?"

"To return to you a life that is yours and to return to me a life that is mine."

"Persephone is alive?"

"Yes, but she is with Lethe. Your brother-son-in-law could not leave Lethe to die."

****

In the quiet riverbed, Hades spoke, "It is not right that you must remain here a river, that you can not be free."

"I will be free. I will be gone."

"Too many have gone."

"Perhaps I wasn't strong enough to stop it."

"You were stronger than one is alone."

"I never knew my father, my mother, but this place have always known."

"It wasn't always as this."

"You can restore it. Soon you will have your queen by your side."

"Hush, Lethe, you are giving up too easily."

"I don't give up or give in."

Lethe's voice was the last until a while, when on the wing of Love's Avenger arrived a daughter of Rhea.

"Sister," Hades begged, "I implore your help."

"It is too bad, Hades, that our reunion should be after this long."

Demeter placed her hands upon Lethe, and Hades pulled Persephone out of her. Lethe's form blurred for a few moments, but she found herself with a form of her own.

"Hades," Persephone cried as she kissed her husband. "Mother," she rejoiced as she embraced her.

Anteros looked on, knowing that many things were in place now that he would not have thought possible.

****

Lethe and Anteros returned to Thrace. He contacted his family and requested that they meet him in the temple. When they arrived, Deimos was still grieving over the altar.

"Deimos," Lethe's renewed voice called, "I am here."

Anteros stood between his father and Lethe while his family and Helena looked on.

"Lethe, is that you?" he asked as he ran to her, "Do you now have a form?"

"Yes," she said kissing him gently for the first time.

Ares grimaced, feeling torn between his son Deimos and his beloved Xena. This was a decision that no one should have to make. For Xena, he wanted to rip Lethe's heart out, but at the same time, he knew his son would forever become his enemy, possibly even all of his sons. His daughter, Harmonia, however, came to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Though she said nothing, she knew of her fathers mixed emotions.

Deimos held Lethe's hand lightly, and then released it as Lethe came forward to liberate Ares' servants. When she was done, no one said anything as she waited several minutes before she moved to the altar.

"What you will hear, Ares," she affirmed, "is the truth."

Finally letting go Eve, Gabrielle, and Xena, she tuned to the latter: "What do you feel for Ares?" She did not allow anyone to interject. Xena tried to move to Ares, but Lethe blocked her path: "You must answer to me."

"Lethe knows her thoughts already," Ares reflected quietly, "why would she ask her?"

"I feel," Xena answered, "what I have felt for others before, but in a way I have not felt. He has his own way of making me smile and of knowing whenever I am down. Yet what I feel for him is indescribable. I always thought he would always be there, but I began to imagine if he would not be after Sisyphus took his sword. I still let him take it. I love him."

Ares moved forward to join her and Anteros allowed him. Lethe spoke again to Xena, "I will allow you to become immortal, but I will not allow you to become a god."

"What does that matter?" Ares asked, joining her, "immortality or godhood?"

"You are still immortal, Ares. You may have given up your godhood, but that doesn't mean your immortality."

"How can Xena become immortal?" he asked.

"Bring everyone outside the temple," she answered then faded away.

****

Beyond the temple walls, five figures stood waiting for Lethe. As Lethe joined them, all awaited the arrival of the others. Xena and Ares arrived first, followed by the temple servants then Aphrodite and her children. Ares recognized Hades, Persephone, and the seldom seen Demeter, but did not know the other two.

"This is our sister, Hestia," Demeter said of one of the two women.

Aphrodite came up to meet her, but saw the other: "Aphrodite Urania!"

"Aphrodite Pandemos," the last woman greeted her.

"Urania?" Ares asked, "I hope that doesn't mean she is related to Uranos," he softly added to his sister.

"Actually," she turned to him, "Aphrodite Urania is the sister of the Erinyes, if you get my drift."

"Oh," he said, not adding further commentary.

"I am the goddess of spiritual love," Aphrodite Urania introduced herself; "Aphrodite Pandemos is the goddess of earthly love. The people's love is often confused with lust and passion, but spiritual love is higher than that love. It is the love I see between you and Xena, the love that Hades and Demeter asked me to witness."

"You will witness our marriage?" Ares asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

Xena and Ares stepped forward together before her.

"Let the bond you two share be never broken."

Xena and Ares kissed and Aphrodite Urania placed her hands upon Xena.

Hades spoke before them, "Demeter, Persephone, and I have gifts for you all."

Behind them, a man appeared as he removed Hades helmet. He was holding the hand of a blonde child.

"Perdicas!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Solan!" Xena ran to her child.

Perdicas returned the helmet to Hades. After Xena and Gabrielle made their reunions, he handed fruits to Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve. "You may now live happily forever with your husbands," Hades said, "when you marry your true beloved, Eve, I will also give him a fruit."

Ares returned to his sister for a moment. "What will happen now?" she asked Hades.

"The gods need a ruler," he answered, "and I can no longer just rule the Underworld. I will build a palace on Mt. Etna, where the Titans once ruled. Together, I, my wife, and my sisters, will restore order. Lethe will take my place in the Underworld."

"Lethe?" Deimos protested, "I had just lost you, I am not going to have you rule alone."

"You never lost me," Lethe assured him.

"Mother, Father," he said to them, "I can not let Lethe rule alone. I have always wished that our family would live together one day, but now I must be the one to take my leave. That is, if you don't mind, Lethe."

"I would be honored," she told him.

"Deimos," his mother said to him, "I know that you must do what you feel is right. I have missed you. I will come and visit you."

"I will, too, Deimos," Phobos said.

"And I," added Harmonia.

Cupid came to him: "I never knew you much, brother, and I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did to Lethe."

"I do," he answered, "but I don't think forgiveness has quite made it to my surface. In time, I will let go of my anger, but do not estrange me, brother."

Anteros walked over to Lethe. "Well, Lethe," he said to her, "you couldn't get rid of me then, what makes you think you too could get rid of me now? I'll come and help you, but for now, I have catching up to do with my family."

Ares went before his son. "Deimos, as I love Xena, you love Lethe. I cannot be angry at you for defending her and being with her, as I would with Xena. I will come and visit you someday," he promised.

Xena introduced her son to his younger sister.

"While you are gone," Eve said before hugging her, "Solan and I will get to know each other." Xena hugged her children good-bye and hugged Gabrielle and Perdicas. Demeter and Hestia offered Gabrielle, Perdicas, Eve, and Solan a place to stay at the new palace, and they accepted.

Aphrodite Urania smiled as she watched Phobos and Deimos turn into black stallions. Ares and Xena mounted Phobos to go off to their honeymoon, and Deimos would carry Lethe to the Underworld. Aphrodite Pandemos and her remaining children left for her temple and invited the priest and priestesses of Ares in Thrace to join them.

Hades ruled the gods from Mt. Etna. Persephone, Demeter and Hestia were his counsel. Aphrodite Pandemos also had a home on Etna where all of her children and their family could live. Several other gods joined them. Although Ares and Xena also had a place there, they preferred to travel the world. As for Lethe, she and Deimos bore a child they called "Peace."

****

**Mythology Notes:**

**Erinyes:** Furies, avenges crimes of within family, born from the blood of Uranos

**Phobos:** "Fear" attendant/son of Ares

**Deimos:** "Terror" attendant/son of Ares

**Persepine:** the original name (Greek) of Persephone

**Ichor:** the substance in veins of immortals

**Aphrodite Urania:** "Celestial Love" spiritual love, this is the Aphrodite born in foam after Uranos' castration

**Aphrodite Pandemos:** (the commonly known Aphrodite) "Aphrodite of all the people"

To the Ancient Greeks, order was beautiful.


End file.
